I'm the Doctors girl
by danifiction
Summary: Sidney has wanted to meet The Doctor since she was a child, so when The Doctor crash lands in to her kitchen and offers her on an adventer how can she rufuse.
1. Chapter 1

All my life I waited for that blue box to come. I've studied The Doctor since I was a child; but I've never seen him. My name is Sidney, Sidney Richards and I am waiting for him still waiting.

4/8/13

The phone rings. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say, making sure I keep an eye on the eggs and bacon frying in the oily pan.

"Duck!" Shouts a male voice. I scowl. Then I look out of the window, the blue box was hurdling towards my house. I quickly duck down under the table. The thing comes crashing through the kitchen. I cower under the wooden table, clinging on the legs like my life depended on it. I hear the squeak of a door opening. A man stands in a brown coat, with a bow tie. His hair is brown and messy, he smiles at me. "Hello, I'm The Doctor." The words I've always wanted to hear. I look at him, shocked. He bends down and goes to grab my hand, but I quickly pull away. I crawl out of my hiding spot and stand. I wipe any dust I may have collected off of my jeans. I then look in to his green eyes, then look at my smashed kitchen. The in the middle of the room was the Tardis, which stood almost untouched. I look back to The Doctor who fixing his crooked bowtie.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Well my Tardis sort of crashed!" He tries to explain. I sigh, and then start to laugh.

"Do you want to get breakfast together or something?" He nods. I take one last look at the Tardis and my destroyed kitchen before leading him out the house and locking up.

We walk to a small café almost in silence. We sit on some uncomterble wooden chairs and look at the menu. I look up at The Doctor, he's scanning the menu.

"What do you want?" I ask, placing my menu down. He shrugs.

"Well nothing looks very appetising here!" I scowl at him.

"Do you want me to order for you?"

"I suppose so." I signal for a waitress.

"I would like two bacon and egg sandwiches please." She nods then rushes back inside. We sit staring at each other in silence. This is the man; I've been waiting for my whole life. As a child I was obsessed with him, no one believed he was real of cores. He was the reason I got bullied, why I got put in to therapy by my own mother. This was the man who wrecked my life, but yet I'm happy he's here. This was The Doctor. I came out of my day dream when the aroma of our food was tickling my nose. I look down and pick up the food. It's delicious taste made my stomach very satisfied. I watched The Doctor slowly eat his food. I leave the money on the table then start to walk, The Doctor follows. I imagined meeting The Doctor would be different, less quiet, and more talkative. 

"Did you know I've always wanted to meet you Doctor?" he looks at me, listening. "Since I was a little girl, I've dreamt of you hoping some day you would come. I got bullied for believing in you. I was always alone! I didn't have friends." He didn't reply just fixed his bowtie again. We got back to the house. I opened the door and sat on the sofa. He watched me do so, standing in the doorway as I turned the telly on. I look at him. "Do you want to sit down?" he nods and sits on the sofa. "Do you watch TV?" He shakes his head. I sigh. "What do you do for entertainment?"

"Anything really?" I put my eyes back on the telly and watch the news.

The Doctor stands up.

"I really should go!" I sigh.

"Good bye Doctor!" I walk him to the Tardis. He turns to me. I smile, he smiles back. "Well as I'm here, do you want to go on a trip?" I nod my head instantly. He pushes the Tardis door open. I walk in, I gasp. I stand there for a moment, taking in its gigantic space. The Doctor shuts the door.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks. I smile.

"On an adventure!" He smiles and walks over to the middle of The Tardis.

"What's your name?"

"Sidney!"

"Well Sidney, let's go on an adventure!"


	2. Chapter 2

5/8/2013

The Tardis stops.

"Doctor, where are we?" I ask. He puts his hand on my back and opens the door. Hurricanes of people crowded the streets. Woman linked arms with men; they all looked so beautiful in their dresses and their hair up. I've always loved the Victorian time period. The Doctor turns to me, and then steps in closer.

"Be careful!" he whispers, then pushes me away. I smile at him and start exploring. The streets are coated in snow, I want to dance but I don't. All the people give me odd looks; I presume it's my odd clothing (well odd to them). I ignore the looks and walk forwards, I stumble on the cracks. I can't stop grinning as I stroll down the streets. Then something caught my eye. A little girl was curled up in the corner. Her hair was long black and curly. She was sobbing softly. I carefully and quietly step towards her and bend down beside her.

"Are you ok?" I ask. She looks up at me, her head on her knees. I touch her hair and try and run my finger through it but it's too knotty. "Are you ok?" I ask again trying to get an answer; but she remains silent. She just stares in to my grey eyes with her ocean blue eyes. I try and sit beside her but she backs away, widening her eyes as she does so. "Calm down!" She looks down and then back up.

"Who are you?" she hisses.

"I'm called Sidney!"

"Sidney." She repeats. She falls down and just lies on the wood. I run my hand across her face, and then put my hand on her forehead. She wasn't passed out but she wouldn't react to anything I said. I get up and start to walk away, when she starts coughing. I turn around. She was coughing up blood. I run back to her. I don't know what to do I just sit beside her thinking. Everyone on the streets are looking at her.

I quickly get up. And run past everyone.

"Doctor?" I yell his name repeatedly but there's no reply. I drag my feet on the floor and wait near the Tardis.

"Sidney, is that you?" I smile as he pops his head wrong the corner.  
"Doctor!" he grins and walks over to me. "There's a girl and she's coughing up blood, tons of it" he gives me a confused look so I grab his hand and drag him towards where she was laying. People swarmed around her. As soon as the Doctor touched her she started screaming and blood oozed out of her eyes. That's when people started to turn away. "Doctor what's happening?" he keeps examine the girl, taking in her every move. She stood up. Blood was everywhere, in the snow, on the wood and she seemed to be coated in it. She suddenly stopped bleeding and turned white. Then she fell to the floor! The Doctor placed his hand on her wrist and shook his head. He closed the girl's eyes and walked over to me. "What's happening?" I whisper.

"I don't know!" we walk past the crowd and back to near the Tardis. We stand outside the Tardis and watch the people walk by. In and out of shops. I look at the Doctor and I know something's wrong.  
"Doctor, what's wrong?" he looks at me.

"Something's wrong! Very wrong!"

"Should we go?"

"No!" he puts his arm through mine. "Come on Sidney!" I force a faint smile and then look at the snow.

We walk for a bit until we get to forestry type place and start to walk through. There was something about it that frightened me. The tree's we very tall and dark; it seemed to be haunted by a grey mist.

"Doctor I don't like it here!" I exclaim holding on tighter and moving closer to him.

"It's ok Sidsy! I think." I glare at him, he smiles at me. I smile back. The sound of wolfs howling echo's threw the air. I cling on to the Doctor tighter.  
"I'm scared." He keeps looking forwards and then starts to mumble under his breath. "Doctor, where are we?" he turns around continuously. "DOCTOR, where are we?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know"

"No"

"What are we going to do?" The howls of the wolfs gets closer. "Doctor?"

"we are going to run!" he grabs my hand and starts to run. I can hardely keep up.

"Doctor slow down!" my legs can't keep up and I fall. The Doctor doesn't stop running. "DOCTOR!" I yell but he keeps running. My ankles twisted and it hurts like hell. I take a deep breath and try to lift myself up, but my ankle hurts too much. I lift up my jeans to examin it. It looks fine but I must of sprained it. Then I relise those dogs were after howling has stopped! Maybe thay went after the Doctor instead. I can't move so I lay in the wet mud and leves. I lay on my back and look at the sun set. The colours were bright and lit up the sky, there were very few clouds. I knew when it was dark I was going to become very cold aspecially in the snow but if I yell for the Doctor the wolfs might come. I close my eyes and try imagine being home and in my warm bed but it just makes me feel bad. I take another look and my ankle, it's swollen and red. I have to move soon otherwise I'll freeze. I turn over and try and push myself up but it doesn't work, I'm in too much pain. So I crawl to a tree and prop myself up. I stay as quiet as possible and start to limp from tree to tree. There's a crunch behind me. I stop. The crunches get closer and closer. I turn around slowly.

"DOCTOR!" I hug him tightly and not wanting to let go.

"It's ok Sidney!" I look up and he smiles at me, I smile back.

"I've hurt my leg! I can't walk!"

"Were going back to the tardis now." I nod as he grabs under my legs and hauls me up. he carries me back to the village, while there's still a tiny bit of light. I stare at the Doctor but he doesn't know! He's so heroic and brave. All of a sudden my eye lids fell so heavy, I close them. I start to dift off in to a sleep thinking of the Doctor. A smile appers on my face.

I wake up on an uncomfortable bed. I lift myself up.  
"Doctor?" I wipmer. I cough "doctor?" i slowly swing my legs out the bed. My legs not swollen anymore. "doctor?" I say it a bit louder everytime. I quickly stand up, my leg doesn't hurt anymore. The room I was in was very plainand basic,there was just a white chair. I open the door and look down, there's a narrow hallway painted in white,I causously step out. "Doctor?" I turn around a light goes out, then another, then another. I start running, almost crying. The darkness was almost infrount of me. "DOCTOR!" I scream. Everything goes fuzzy as a turn around looking for him. I fall to my knee's and start crying. "Doctor." I take my headout of my hands and look up. Everyone is staring at me. A nurse approaches me.

"Excuse me, Sidney you need to go back to your room." I put my head on the floor and start crying again. She puts her hand on my back. I snap upwards.

"Don't touch me!" I almost scream. I stand up and run for the doors. I quickly dash outside and keep running. I feel the freash air on my facebut I can't smile. "Doctor!" I see nurses running towars me, so I star to run. I run across the car park and and come to a main road. I look behind me, they were all chasing me. I quickly run across without looking. It lead on to a hill grassy area. The grass was damp and I had no shoe's on and my toes were freezing off . I fold my arm and keep walking.

After a while my legs start to ache and I become I hear the whooshing sound. A cool reeze taps me on the back, I hear a creek.

"DOCTOR!" I shout. I smile and hug him, I thought you had gone. He shakes his head.

"Get in."


End file.
